Ship Dead
by JTURNING
Summary: What happens when Buffy the Vampire Slayer meets House of Anubis on a boat that has broken down in the middle of the ocean. Fabian knows some thing is up as most of the passengers are going missing. Buffy and Willow are just trying to get an evil Vampire called Port Martin. Port is there with his sister Nina. Nobody knows but Port what the chosen one actually is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys! I wanted to up load a short story simply because I have exams. I might not be able to upload too much of House of Never Knowing because I have to revise desperately.**

**Anyway I am writing this short called Ship dead. **

**Summery full - What happens when Buffy the Vampire Slayer meets House of Anubis on a boat that has broken down in the middle of the ocean. Fabian knows some thing is up as most of the passengers are going missing. Buffy and Willow are just trying to get an evil Vampire called Port Martin. Port is there with his sister Nina. Nobody knows but Port what the chosen one actually is. What will happen when Fabian falls in love with Buffy? What is the Chosen One? Why hasn't Port killed Nina yet? Find out in this brilliant short story called Ship dead.**

**Anyway this isn't rated M because I don't want to make a smut this time. So rated T for violence.**

* * *

"Buffy what happened?" Willow looked at Buffy in horror. The body was in Buffy's arms bleeding out. His eyes cold and lifeless. His hand dropped on the floor where it lay in a pool of the blood that is pouring out the poor boy.

"I thought you where a vampire. I'm so, so sorry." She whispered into the boy's ear knowing that she just killed a human.

* * *

**_12 hours earlier..._**

Every one jumped on to the boat so happy that they where finally going on holiday.

"Fabian are you ok?" Asked Joy. Fabian didn't pay attention he looked on the deck and noticed someone he thought he would never meet again.

"NINA!" He yelled the girl turned around and looked around as if she was looking out for someone who could be watching. She looks up and see's Eddie. She starts to walk in the other direction and moved quickly inside of the boat. "WAIT!" yelled Fabian he then ran after Nina but soon ran into another girl. They fell over and everything the girl was holding was over the floor. "I'm sorry..." He looked up and noticed a beautiful young woman. She was blonde, about five foot four, she was wearing this little black dress with the words _Cute as _written on it.

"No I'm sorry I should have been more careful and look where other people are running." She spoke she looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes. She stretched out her hand. "The name is Buffy Summers, you are?" She asked in an american accent.

"Fabian Rutter!" He replied with his eyes wide open. He couldn't stop but notice a girl come behind her this one was slightly different from Buffy she was a red-head, She was about the same hight as Buffy she just seemed more different. She was wearing a red dress it was about knee-length.

"Buffy what are you doing you said we where here for a break." She looked at me. "I notice you have a little friend. Willow's the name."

"MR RUTTER GET OVER HERE NOW!" Why was Victor like that when something so small happens that will not affect the weight of the universe.

"Sorry got to go. See you around." Fabian started to walk away when the red-head stopped him.

"What makes you think we will see you again?" She asked.

"It's a small boat we will meet again. I promise." Fabian said and run over to Victor.

"He's cute." Buffy told Willow.

"$10 says he's a high school student." Willow made a bet. So not like her.

"$50 say's he is in college." Buffy raised the stakes.

"REMEMBER THIS IS A SCHOOL HOLIDAYS AS A TREAT FOR YOU GETTING GOOD GRADES! YOU ARE REPERESENTING THE SCHOOL WHILE YOU ARE HERE SO THEREFORE YOU WILL BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOUR!" yelled Victor. Buffy got a $50 from her bra and handed it to Willow."

"Told ya!" Willow said and walked away with a butt wiggle.

Just then a guy ran into Buffy he wasn't wearing a lot... well when I say not a lot I mean nothing designer. He had a had and a giant black coat that came down to the floor, he wore black gloves.

"Sorry!" Said the guy.

"That ok. Who are you?" Buffy asked rudely.

"They call me Martin. Port Martin." He said as his face screwed up and his teeth where showing. He walked off.

"Give me a break. For once in my life just keep the bad guys away. Do you really hate me that much?" Buffy whispered loudly to the sky. Looking like an idiot. Fabian noticed and looked at the guy who just bumped into her.

"If this is another mystery I will cry I need a break." He said to himself. Then Buffy went in the direction of Willow and all the House of Anubis house mates followed one of the crew who led us to our rooms.

Nina then walked by with the guy who bumped into Buffy.

"Yep another mystery!" He told himself and Eddie. Eddie just looked at him puzzled and they went into their room that they had to share.

* * *

**What do you think. This is my first cross over and I wanted it to be a paring I haven't seen before. Don't know how long this will last. I wonder who the Buffy kills.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guys! **

**Just read through the first chapter and found out that I have mixed up the point of view and not warning if the view was changing. It is ment to be no ones point of view.**

**Anyway, This is a word of warning for each chapter it will begin in ahead of time and then go back to the how ever many hours later. Also when it says Willow I mean the one from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. In this story there is no Willow or K.T. from HoA**

**This is a really good story for me to write.**

**Also if you like this story check out House of Who and House of Never Knowing. They are good fun. **

**On with the story.**

* * *

Buffy held on to the boy and started to rock back and thorth.

"I'M SO SORRY!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Willow just stood there looking at how badly it has affected Buffy that she killed a human by mistake.

"Buffy, we need to get Nina she's in danger. He would of wanted us to." Willow said walking over to Buffy and holding her hand out to her.

Just then Fabian walked in and looked at the body in Buffy's arms.

"What have you done to him?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer and just ran as fast as he could out. Leaving Buffy to cry even more.

* * *

**10 hours earlier...**

The ship was now between England and France. All of a sudden the boat broke down... Fabian jolted into the pool fully clothed while Eddie laught before being dragged into the pool also fully clothed.

"HEY!" Eddie yelled at Fabian.

"Don't laugh then, or I wouldn't have slipped." Fabian asked laughing his head off.

"_I appologise Ladys and Gents the fuel has been leaking out of a pipe. We have already contacted shore for help but the crew have gone missing it will be about midnight before any help comes... Wait why are you in here? Who are you? Who let you_ in..." The captin spoke into the microphone. He was cut off that was strange. All Fabian could think was _Please don't let this be about that creppy guy I saw Nina with earlier. _Just then Nina came out of the toilets and walked over to Fabian and just blanked Eddie.

"What are you doing Fabian?" She asked.

"Getting out of a pool and you?" Fabian answered with a snap.

"I mean here why are you here?"

"Not our choice Mr Sweet made the choice for the resedence of Anubis to go on this trip. What about you?"

"My brother has brought me here. You know Port don't you?" Nina said as Port came up and started to talk to Fabian.

"You must be Fabian Rutter. I'm so pleased to meet you at last. Port Martin's the name."

_So creppy is Nina's brother. _Is what Fabian was thinking. "Weird, Nina never even said she had brothers or sisters." Fabian asked with a weird look on his face as he could see that Port's teeth started to go pointy and that Port was looking at Fabian's neck. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry just zoned out for a sec... What do you mean my baby sister never even said any thing about me?" Port said but his eyes kept looking back and thorth from Fabian's neck and lips. The tentioned rose as silence filled the air.

"I must have said something Fabian." Nina broke the silence.

_Thank you! _Fabian was happy now that it wasn't as wierd that someone broke the silence. "No never." Is all he said to Nina.

Just then Buffy walked over to Fabian from across the deck.

"Hey Fabian." She said "Can you help me a sec, I have problems opening the door to my room."

"Get one of the staff to do it!" Nina bit Buffy's head off.

"Martin it's been a while! How's it going?" Buffy said as she hugged Nina.

"Fine but can you leave me and my ex alone to talk things through!" Nina wasn't pleased with Buffy hugging her and pulled out quickly with force.

"You know each other then?" Fabian asked. He then looked round to see if he could see Eddie to come and help but Eddie was talking up one of the girls on the boat. He looked around... "Hang on where did Patricia go?"

"Who?" Buffy asked. Then Willow turned the corner.

"Hey just got the door open... Nina I haven't seen you in a while." Willow said "How's it all going? Oh hey Port."

"Hey." Port answered and covered Nina's mouth before Nina had the change to bite the two girls. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"You know Mr Creepy?" Buffy asked. "Why didn't you tell me Nina we're friends aren't we?"

"Yes untill you started hitting on a very close friend." Nina broke free of Port's hand.

"Dude get over it... He turned out gay didn't he?" Buffy said in a whine.

"Yes but now he is half way round the world because he was affraid of you braking his other leg."

"Oh God he needs to grow a pair." Buffy said and Willow stepped between the two before they started to fight.

"Nina we have to go." Port said. "Talk to you later Wills."

"K k." Willow said to Port as Nina and Port walked to their room.

"He's the Creepy Vampire I was telling you about." Buffy told Willow. She's forgotten that Fabian was still there.

"VAMPIRE!" Fabian yelled "God first the Chosen One, then a ghost trying to kill us because they wanted to live again and made us find a mask and both time we nearly died." Fabian talking to himself now was pissed off.

"Hang on you know the Chosen One?" Willow and Buffy asked in unison.

"Yeah Nina is why?" Fabian replied.

"All we need is the Osirean and then we can beat that stupid God!" Buffy was really happy now. Willow folded her arms.

"We are ment to be on a brake Buffy." Willow said.

"Yeah but we will have to put it on hold. Willow we can win this."

"Now back to the Vampire's." Fabian said "Then I will tell you where the Osirean is." Buffy was so happy now, actually she was over the moon.

"Tell you on the way to get supplies." Buffy said. "Then you can tell me what they are ment to do."

"I don't know what they are for I just know who they are." Fabian explained.

"Oh my God why does this happen." Buffy said as she face palmed her self.

"A new mystery. A new team." Fabian said as he ran and grabbed Eddie as they all went to Buffy's room.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guys! **

**I'm really sorry but something happened and most of the Chapter was deleted and now I'm really sad because I spent ages on this chapter to make it good but it only saved up to the point when Willow casts her spell. So this chapter will be really really bad. I'm really sorry.**

**Anyway I've got 5 more exams untill I have no more school at all. YAY! **

**English as you may have guessed isn't my strong point. **

**Please Please Please Review as I have said I am not a mind reader so I don't know if you like it or not. **

**Also this chapter has sexual content and extreme incest.**

**Anyway lets get on with the poor writing of the chapter.**

* * *

"Fabian wait!" Buffy yelled running after Fabian.

Fabian couldn't stop running after what he just seen that Buffy was holding the dead boy in her arms. "How could you kill him?" He screamed at Buffy which made Buffy stand still.

Port was standing behind Fabian with his white teeth ready to bite Fabian's neck, Fabian couldn't see Port stand behind him and started to walk towards Buffy.

"I knew him ... I ... Knew ... hi -" He passed out in Buffy's arms while she hugged him tight. Kissing his soft tender lips of the boy, she rubbed her hand up and down his back and she felt some thing cold and wet; she looked down and discovered there was a knife in his back. It was twisted.

Willow turned up noticed the boy in Buffy's arms, she looked at Port who had Nina behind him with her eyes burning with a crimson colour, her teeth as white as snow with the sharp points on the ends of canine teeth.

"_Gods I summon thee,  
I bring you the words that bring back life,  
Bring back what was lot to he,  
Use this holy knife,  
I plea to remove the curse of the Chosen One,  
Bring her back to what she was,  
Please undo what has been done._" Willow said as she pulled the knife out of Fabian's back.

* * *

**6 hours before...**

Fabian is looking all over the boat for Port. He noticed that many of the passengers went missing after the captain's message. He has been looking for a few hours before he looked in a big room. He thought it was a coffee shop that only opened at night.. It wasn't really big it looked like it was a stand up comedy area but the stage was in the middle of the room and it had a cage with a poll in it. There wasn't anything like exposed wood. The room was painted Blue with black strips, the tables where like coffee tables in living rooms with sofa's round them and some arm chairs. Fabian was really confused why there where loads of metal polls in the room though.

"Fabian! I didn't know you liked this kind of thing." Buffy said with a hand on her chest as though she was extremely offended.

"What kind of thing?" He asked innocently.

"You do know what this room is used for don't you?" She asked in a concerned manner.

"Drinking coffee?" He questioned.

"Drinking yes but not coffee or tea." she explained in not full detail.

"smoothies?" He asked again.

"Yes very thick smoothies with out cups but a lot of straws." She didn't want to tell him it was the adults strip club that the dancers do certain things with guys.

"How does that work? You can't drink smoothies with out cups unless they use bowls!" He argued. Just then Eddie walked in.

"Fabian it's a strip club where you can get sucked off in." He said it bluntly making Fabian cringe at the thought of having a sexual act in front of everybody he rather didn't know and proffered the thought of it being a smoothie bar.

"Tried to not scare his mind Eddie." Buffy said pissed off as she covered Fabian's ears and started to yell at Eddie. Fabian didn't listen he was thinking about bunnies and rainbows so he could get the strip club image out of his head. Buffy uncovered his ears and then Fabian came back to Earth.

"So anyone found Port?" Buffy asked the two boys and Willow entered the room.

"What about Port?" Willow asked.

"Yes I found out a lot about 'Port Martin'." Eddie replied to Buffy ignoring Willow.

Buffy didn't answer Willow's question either. "What did you find out?"

"Port Martin doesn't exist anymore." He explained.

"What on do you mean?" Fabian asked.

"Port Martin disappeared in 1890 after his first child was born at the age of 18." Eddie was smug at his information.

"How did you find that out?" Buffy asked.

"It is rather stupid that they are killing people but didn't kill the WI-FI" he replied as he walked over to Fabian and gave him a random hug.

"That can't be I've known Port all my life." Willow was shocked but not as shocked as everyone else as they all forgot that she was in the room.

"Well if he is Port he looks great to after all he would be over 100 years old." Fabian was being sarcastic and then just randomly said, "Fluffy bunnies." Everyone looked at him as he realised what he said after he was thinking about bunnies for so long. He started to blush.

"Well then? What else?" Buffy asked.

"Well he was a widow as his wife died after giving birth." Eddie told Buffy before talking to Fabian, "He also knew you know who." He then aimed the rest to everyone in the room. "He is known to be the only one who knows what the Chosen One is for. He was really pleased with himself and wrote document but in a strange langauge. That's all I got but all I know is that he was never found nor was his body."

"He can't be a vampire could he?" Willow asked Buffy as she started to turn white as a sheet.

"I'm sorry Willow but it might be the case." Buffy was fighting back the tears as Willow was turning shocked.

"What do you mean Vampire?" Eddie asked.

"Explain later." Fabian rubbed Eddie's arm.

They all left to go to Buffy's room for supplies. Eddie fainted when he saw all these tools with a girl.

"Whimp." Is all Buffy could say about Eddie.

* * *

**Mean while...**

"What are you doing Port?" Nina asked, "Please don't kill anyone else." she was begging on her knees.

"Look we need you Chosen One!" He yelled at her pissed off as he whipped the blood off of his lips on his finger before he started to lick his finger, "I've been waiting since 1890 child."

"Dad!" Nina yelled.

"Shut up!" Port hit Nina repetitively, "We keep moving from place to place just because I'm protecting us both. I gave you this holiday for your birthday." He slapped her round the face. "Your lucky children born from vampire's genes age untill they are 16 otherwise you'll still be a fucking baby." He started rubbing Nina's leg. He pushed past her knickers and started to play with her touching her untill his hand is extremely wet; he took his hand out and started licking it dry. He hit her again. "You got daddy's hand sticky so now you get punished. Oh and remember I'm either Port your brother or Port your boyfriend to everyone else." He started to take all of his clothes off and took all of Nina's off to. He started to have sex with her untill he reached his climax in Nina. "Little Bitch." He slapped her ass and then her face.

"Please stop." she asked.

"No!" He yelled as he turned her around. "Now are you going to be a good girl or teach you another lesson, but this time your ass will be punished and not your pussy." He slapped her ass. She screamed. "Yes I am." she was crying now. "Gran is going to die unless you stop." He said and she stopped and took her punishment.

* * *

**I'm sorry the last bit had to happen. I didn't plan it at all. As I lost most of the stuff I was got the amazing idea that Port isn't Nina's brother but her Father.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay guys!**

**I am really sorry for not doing this for ages but I am going to do this more.**

**Lets get on with it then.**

**By the way I am not doing the flashes into the future anymore so please just keep up I will warn you when the future in the past chapters have happened.**

* * *

Fabian and Buffy started to look for Port other than the strip club, they went to the dinning room, the games room, the pool but couldn't find her any where.

Buffy looked at Fabian and looked at how his skin was so pale and how it was shinning in the moon light. She knew he wasn't a vampire but yet she wanted him to be one. She smiled and started to laugh a little.

"Whats so funny?" Fabian asked looking at her as she turned around and her hair covered her face slightly. He brushed at and rubbed her cheek very lightly. Her lips looked so soft and beautifully pink; not lipstick pink but natural pink.

Fabian moved in to kiss her and as much as Buffy wanted to kiss him back she noticed Eddie and Willow come over and pushed Fabian away lightly.

"You found them yet?" asked the young blonde haired boy.

"Does it look like it?" Fabian spat as he realised why Buffy pushed him away.

"So where the hell mouth are they?" asked Willow worried.

Just then Nina came into Fabian's eye line with Port behind her. He was pushing her to the front of the boat.

"NINA!" Fabian yelled everyone turned around to see the two now running but Nina didn't seem like she wanted to go anywhere with the guy.

Fabian ran to her leaving Buffy, Willow and Eddie standing there. They where going to follow but a man came up from behind Eddie and took him by the neck. Willow and Buffy turned to see the captain with razor-sharp teeth and his face screwed up. Buffy kicked him in the crown jewels which made the captain drop Eddie. Just then about ten or so more people came and circled them with the razor-sharp teeth. Buffy took out her steak she hid in her sleeve of her leather jacket and stabbed the captain in the heart.

"I just wanted to have a holiday, meet a boy have a relationship with him and not even think about having vampires around but obviously I am not allowed that am I?" she questioned.

Just then Jerome noticed the crowed of people and ran over to see what was going on.

**Meanwhile with Fabian, Nina and Port...**

Fabian ran to the front of the boat and noticed that Port had white teeth that where really sharp but had a knife to Nina's throat.

"Nina whats going on?" Fabian asked as he looked to Port's knife. "Why has your own 'brother' got a knife to your throat?" he put motioned the quote marks with his fingers.

"Run Fabian run, he isn't what he seems." she was panicking.

"I already had to punish you once today so don't make me punish you again." Port snapped and looked at Fabian then back at Nina, "Look your first feast already came to you."

"What's he talking about Nina?" Fabian did his classic face that suggested he was confused.

"Do you know what the Chosen One is Fabian?" Port asked however he noticed the look on Fabian's face that signaled he didn't, "The Chosen One is the one who brings Life and Death together as one. The living dead. A vampire that heart still beats, still able to gh out in the sun and able to make every vampire like them so every one will run in fear and able to kill anyone anywhere. When the full moon hits the Chosen one on her sixteenth birthday will turn her." he said as he looked to the sky, "It begins now!" he yells.

"Fabian run for him!" she yells.

"What was it like in 1890 Port?" Fabian asked, Port's face dropped and looked to Fabian unable to acknowledge that Fabian knows about him.

"How did you find out?" he snapped, "Did you tell him?" he looked to Nina.

"No Dad I didn't tell him." she snapped at him as she revealed to Fabian who Port really was.

"Well didn't see that coming!" came a voice from behind Fabian, it was Joy. It turned out that she was getting attacked by the vampires but she escaped by steaking them in the heart.

"Joy get out of here it's dangerous!" Fabian pleaded.

"Well I'm a slayer did you know Buffy's died a few times before? So I was awakened." she explained. However the clouds moved in the sky and the clock struck 12. A sound of a bell chimed.

Nina screamed, her skin became pale her eyes turned the shade of blood her teeth became like knives poking out past her bottom lip, her hair was blown everywhere around the place. Her ears became pointed as she started glowing a dark blue colour.

Her clothes changed as well; she was wearing blue jeans and a white top but now she wore a beautiful gray ball gown and the arms go down to the wrist and a small ring attached to go over her middle finger. She had the same shade of grey on her six-inch heals. Her hair was no longer dirty blonde and was now jett black.

The dark light that surrounded her exploded in front of Fabian and Joy.

"Time for your birthday treat." Port said in his evil tone of voice.

She started to walk towards Fabian but pushed him out-of-the-way and went to Joy, she started to look into Joy's eyes and Joy looked back, Joy couldn't help it as she was hypnotised by Nina's beauty.

Nina went down and started to bite her neck hard.

**Buffy, Willow and Eddie...**

Nearly all the vampires around them had moved them into the dining room. Jerome had followed them but still unnoticed by the three in the middle. He broke free to the front of the crowed.

He fell to the ground, the pain in his eyes where completely indescribable.

"I'll get the rest from outside." Willow said as she cast a spell and pushed the Vampires back. She went back to the pool to kick more undead butt. Eddie followed her without telling Buffy.

Buffy killed the rest of the Vampires in the room before she noticed a boy in front of her, "You alright?" she asked and lifted his head up.

"What happened?" He asked looking at Buffy, she looked confused untill she felt something cold under her knees she looked down and noticed she was in a pool of blood that was coming from the boy. "You must be Buffy, the names Jerome." He said with his trade mark smirked she looked at her steak and noticed the blood on it and noticed the hole in his chest was around about the same size as her steak.

She started to shake him to wake him up until Willow walked in.

**Fabian...**

He started to run after he saw that his Ex killed his best friend and now he knew he was going to die he entered the dining room and noticed the body in Buffy's arms.

* * *

**From this point guys you should know what happened from the faward in time part of the story in the past chapters.**

**I am actually going to finish this in two chapters now.**

**Ok so if you have been reading Damaged Goods you know I started to do recommendations for random things like music and books, movies ect. **

**So this week I am recommending the film Beautiful Creatures, I feel in love with it as I watched it earlier this year and just got the DVD so I am in love with it and just started reading the book and I am already drawn into the book so I am so pumped I love the story so far the film is amazing so please read/buy it film and book it is amazing.**

**I also apologise I haven't updated sooner**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay guys!**

**Well this chapter has taken place just after the spell Willow cast a few chapters ago so please don't get to confused about it.**

**So I have decided there is only one chapter after this one and then it is finished so please enjoy.**

* * *

"_Gods I summon thee,  
I bring you the words that bring back life,  
Bring back what was lot to he,  
Use this holy knife,  
I plea to remove the curse of the Chosen One,  
Bring her back to what she was,  
Please undo what has been done._" Willow said as she pulled the knife out of Fabian's back.

The sky turned grey the moon's light faded however this did not stop Nina on her path of destruction. She walked over to Willow and hit her round the face.

"It's too late bitch!" she screamed with her eyes flashing completely black, "It has already begun." she gave an evil smile.

"Yes my child do what you have been born to do. Make our kind survive in the light of day." Port held his hand out waiting for Nina to grab, however Nina laughed as she tore the dress to make it shorter.

"No." she stated it as a fact more than an answer that can be changed.

"You are the Chosen One you will do what you have been born to do!" Port yelled at Nina.

"The Chosen One isn't to bring vampires into the light. No it is to make the world burn in ever lasting flame and destruction to all of this realm. Did you really think I was born so you all could kill through the day you fool!" she spat at him with venom.

She walked over to him and took him by the throat and took a breath in. You could see a glowing gray light streaming from his mouth into hers. When she stopped breathing in she dropped Port as he turned to dust that blow away in the cold wind of the night. She looked over to Buffy and started to walk over to her.

"You really think I am afraid of you?" Buffy asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"If you're not you should be." Nina smiled, just then her eyes turned back to its natural colour. "Kill me." she pleaded as tears poured from her eyes, "I can't live in a world without Fabian."

"I was going to kill you anyway." Buffy punched her in the mouth and when Nina looked back they where back to its crimson colour again.

Nina got her hand and with a blink of an eye her nails grow about ten feet long and where more like swords.

"Have you ever heard of a manicure coz those nails are ugly." Buffy ducked as Nina tried to slash her with her nails. Nina took it and snapped the nail like a twig.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it." Nina said as she started to attack with the rest of her nails which Buffy ended up kicking, punching and snapping untill they where no longer a length in which she could attack from a distance. Nina ran at Buffy and grabbed her by the throat and started to breath in. Unlike Port nothing happened and Nina head butted her hard.

"I died twice you bitch I think I can last your stupid powers." Buffy said as she grabbed her steak that she dropped.

Nina then broke one of the polls that was next to her. They used the wood and metal like swords that could kill anyone until Nina beaten it out of her hand and pushed Buffy over and put the sharp metal to her chest.

"Any last requests?" Nina asked.

Nina's eyes grow wide she dropped her metal poll and struggled to turn around to see what was behind her. Eddie was standing over her as he pulled the steak from her back. Nina turned back to her normal state before she turned.

"Thank you." she said as she turned to dust that blow away into the sea as it shimmered.

Eddie helped Buffy up.

"Eddie they killed him." she burst into tears into his arms.

"No they didn't." she said and covered his face in his hand and swiftly moved it to reveal that it was Fabian. She looked over to the boy on the floor that soon changed its appearance to discover it was in fact Eddie.

"How?" Nina asked.

"Well after we found out about Port Eddie, Willow and I decided to trick them. Knowing that Nina and I had a connection they would try to kill me, so we got Willow to cast a spell to make our faces change. I knew what was going to happen as Eddie was able to see the future after he had a near death experience not long ago and he said that if we wanted to stop Nina and Port I would have to kill Nina or if I die you would die and I could never let that happen." He grabbed Nina and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"What about Eddie?" Buffy was concerned for Fabian's last living class mate well was his last living class mate anyway.

"He told me he had nothing to live for after Patricia died and he wanted to be with her." Buffy cuddled into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I killed Jerome by mistake." she was crying into his shirt hard.

"Don't worry about it. You thought he was evil." Fabian walked Buffy away forgetting Willow was knocked out on the floor.

When Willow awoke she knew that everything has changed and knew what she had to do.

_"Powers of the Day and Night,_

_I call to you to put things right,_

_Reverse what has been done,_

_Back to the day which started it all,_

_Change to course of Life itself,_

_Make the change that must be_ _done." _She fell back to sleep straight after she cast the spell.

* * *

**Well that was a fun but rather dark chapter to right.**

**Anyway I only have a question and then it will be continued in the next chapter to find out what happened.**

**What did Willow's last spell do?**

**Untill next time which will be the final chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay guys!**

**Lets just get on with it today.**

* * *

Fabian was walking around town carrying some bags full of books and new clothes. He stopped of in Costa and ordered his hot chocolate; when he got it he found a seat outside and sat there and took out one of the books he just got.

When he finished the chapter and the his drink he picked the mug up and gave it to the girl behind the desk. When he got out the building he looked at his phone to see if he had any text messages but put it straight back in his pocket when he didn't have a text and then started to head back to the school as it was three o'clock and it was a Saturday but he started to think if he should see a film.

He got to the bus stop as he decided to go back to school. He gave the bus driver his ticket he got earlier and sat down in the nearest free seat that was next to a girl.

"Hay." he said with his friendly voice.

"Hi." she said as she looked out the window, she was american and he found it nice that he always talks to people from America.

"Where you from?" Fabian tried to make conversation.

"Well not around here obviously." she said with a smile and Fabian laughed.

"So what brings you to England?" he asked.

"A friend of mine brought me here to talk to people who I don't really like." she said. "You?"

"I'm a student and as it is Saturday I decided to go shopping." and gestured to his bags.

"Well that's a lot of books." she smiled at him.

"Well I like reading. You?" He tried his best to be friendly but he just kept feeling weird around her as if he has seen her before.

"No I'm more of a fighter then a reader." she said and then it was a short awkward silence. "Sorry I got to get off here."

Fabian just looked for a little bit more and then snapped back into reality "Oh sorry miles away." he smiled and got up to move for him but he fell on top of the guy sitting next to him across the path way. She helped him up and got him in his seat.

"Bye." she moved her hair behind her ears.

"Bye." he replied as she got half way to the door he stopped her, "Sorry I didn't introduce myself Fabian, Fabian Rutter." he stretched out his hand.

"Buffy, Buffy Summers." and shook his hand and got off the bus. He went and sat back down.

**When he got back to school...**

"Hay Trudy." he said as he noticed Trudy just putting down the phone.

"Hello sweety. How was the trip into town?" she asked.

"Fine got all the books I wanted and some other bits and pieces." just then Joy came down stairs and gave Fabian a kiss on the lips.

"Hay Fabes." she greeted him with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Joy, let me just get these in my room and let me finish reading a page in this book and then you can have me all to yourself." as he kissed her back.

He got into his room where Eddie was laying on his bed listening to music. Fabian put the bags down and got out his book. He read it to himself.

It said,

_In 1890 a series of Murders where committed in America by a man named  
Port Martin. He had a wife named Jone Martin who was his first victim after  
she gave birth to his child Nina Martin, in 1906 he was caught raping his daughter,  
It was on a boat trip he had arranged for her 16th Birthday,  
He was then sentenced to death leaving his child carry his son,  
Not long after the child was born Nina Martin committed suicide leaving her newborn son  
to die. However he lived on after he was found but as no name was given to the child there was no  
hint to his where about afterwards or the name that he lived for the rest of his life._

"Well that isn't something you hear about everyday." he said as his eyes flashed crimson and a smile went across his face. "To find out that your past has something so dark. Especially when your great, great, great-grandmother killed herself and my great, great, granddad was his sister and his mother." he closed the book and walked out the room.

**Willow back in Sunnydale...**

She was writing in her book a spell.

"Now if that ever happens again we can stop it and turn back time and remove the problem." she said to herself as she put her spell book away and left the room.

* * *

**Well who likes the ending chapter and yes I know I have left it open for a sequel but don't know if I should do one so please review and tell me.**

**Bye folks!**


End file.
